Sing to Me in French
by Chang-chang83
Summary: DMWA students always had to learn at least one foreign language. Soul and Maka have been learning French at DMWA, Soul always slept through the lessons, but he has grown accustomed to hearing Maka speak French. But why does he have this certain and sudden liking? And is it strange to desire to hear more? Very Limish, please review. One-shot X :D


_Guys guess what? I'm going to a ball. :p Hahahaha. With dresses, doing people's hair, make-up and whatnot! Then I'm going to prep sessions in another school, then starting a job. :p so yeah, I'm taking a seat back from life and writing a one-shot. Productive right? Anyways enjoy and review_.

* * *

French.

A popular language taught in schools all over the world. A romance language spoken mainly in France, Switzerland, Belgium, Monaco, Canada and Africa. And one of the most annoying languages to even learn.  
So why did DMWA have to torture the students by making it compulsory to learn at least 1 foreign language? With all the "Je vais, Il va," etc... From the age 12-16 they had to learn the damned language. Why couldn't he learn something cool as Spanish, Japanese or even Chinese? Well at least he had Maka with him, she always helped him with any grammar rules, copy SOME homework and helped him prepare for tests.

The first year of French, Soul slept through most of the lessons, but one day Soul dozed off, then was rudely awoken by some movement next to him. His sleepy face rolled to it's side, his cheek had his jumper pattern imprinted on, his heavy eyes, full of sleep regretfully opened. His hazy ruby eyes, saw Maka stand up, waiting patiently for something.

"Maka Décrivez votre famille."

"Ma famille? Je n'ai pas frére et des sœur. Ma parents sont séparés. ma mére est grande, belle et trés forté, pourtant mon pére est mince, stupid et généreux." Maka blushed as everyone was starring at her, she could feel Soul's blazing gaze, burning into her.

"Merci, trés bien Maka." The teacher praised. Any time before this lesson Soul had never seen Maka as sexy and smart before now. Beforehand she was an amazing friend and an annoying bookworm who knew everything. Now she was this coy, alluring girl with a sexy french accent. He always detested French, but there was always a perk to hear Maka speak French. A beautiful melody was perfectly played into his ear when he heard Maka.

He hadn't changed his laziness from 12 and it didn't alter one bit. Now he was 16, and was exactly the same. Just not as lanky, more muscle and taller. He stayed in the same lax position: head slumped into his arms, but in fact he was listening to Maka, and that god damn French accent. He would day dream about how hot it would sound in his ear when he would do unspeakable things to her.

That magnificent French accent slathered in a raspy tone, filling his ears and he would have a hard time breathing. Maka wasn't the flat-chested bookworm from Soul's memories. In fact her hair long and silky, her chest had starting to grow, although her ass firm and round. She still wore same school girl outfit. However every year Soul noticed something different. Last year he realised that her skirt rose to a formidable length, that could make any guy drool over her long slender legs, and this year her shirt became shorter in result her chest grew. Therefore her shirt flapped openly around her flat stomach.

? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ

His rising chest hitting the desk, his face slightly flushed as he dreamed throughout French class. Throughout the years of his foreign language education he had miraculously passed through the end of year exams. Obviously with Maka's help and to his delight he found that she often read out the example questions and his written work aloud, which extremely pleased him. In ways you _could_ imagine.

Today was no different for Soul, after 4 years of French, he would slump forward into his desk, looking at the clock wishfully, hoping it might tick faster towards lunch. Getting out his books from his desk, and Maka settled next to him, and placed her items on their desk as well. Their teacher greeted enthusiastically them in French and they started the lesson.

As usual Soul wasn't paying attention at all, Maka looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing the familiar shape of Soul sleeping on his desk. She half-sighed chuckled, he hadn't change one bit.

The same fluffy, pure white hair.

Sun kissed skin stretched against taunt, lean muscle.

Interestingly sexy shark-like teeth, that she could only imagine running over her heated skin.

His mysterious red eyes devouring her curiosity, and her heart.  
Shivers, good shivers spiralling through her body. She quietly stared at the Adonis next to her. Every day she secretly stared at him, every night he haunted her dreams, she always woke up at the most tense and exciting part. She was always so close to the end, but not close enough, and always had to waste five more minutes to finish off her dream. Over the years, she uncovered how strong her desire for Soul was, especially from the time when she saw some girls clinging off his arms and literally wanted to rip their puny little heads off. She needed some relief, and Maka was always an articulate person, no matter her language, or her mood. As the teacher called on her to answer his question, she pushed the memory of Soul playing basketball to the back of her mind, and as usual her mind flooded words, and her mouth responded instantly.

"Maka imagine we are in a shop, and just follow the question.  
Que voulez-vous?"

"Je voudrais deux cent grammes de Pomme de Terre, un baguette etc..." Soul smiled softly, as he heard the usual sweet music of Maka's voice. His hand slithered down to his slightly prominent bulge, gently rubbing against it. Today was much stronger, his ears were more sensitive hearing much more. Like how she rolled her "r's" with her delectable tongue. Her harsh, rough tone with words, and how she softly blurred two vowels together.

It was overwhelming, the more she spoke the faster he moved his hand. He knew how to hide his bulge and his quick masturbation sessions, wearing long jackets and biting into his jacket sleeve to stop his moans reaching anyone's ears. She stopped much shorter this time, Soul growled slightly, as he felt he was left in the lurch. A raging erection because Maka didn't have enough to say in French.  
Maka noticed Soul's strange growl and she sensed a dark aura, emanating from him. As she sat down she shuffled a little towards Soul, close enough for her mouth to hover around his ear.  
"Are you okay?"

Jumping at the sudden contact and whisper, Soul at once tried to hide his erected crotch from Maka, and effectively did so. A little flustered and aroused on even more with her whisper Soul nodded his head, not trusting his mouth and what might come out of it.  
"Oh okay. You seem more distracted then usual." And Maka shuffled back to her seat and continued with the lesson.

? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ? ﾟﾐﾙ?

The bell rang for the end of class, a sign that all the students had hoped came earlier. As the class gratefully rose from their seats and left the classroom for that day Soul still sat at his desk slumped. Maka placed her books back into her desk and looked back at Soul.  
"Hey Soul come on, let's go home."

No response.

"Soullll. Come on. Let's gooo."

Still no response, but a grumble and he sits up rubbing his lazy crimson eyes.  
Maka bends to his ear  
"Soul are you okay? You're not feeling ill or cold?" Maka placed her cool hand on his forehead.

"Soul? You're a little warm. Soul? So-" Maka found herself sitting on his lap. Was she sitting on his.. No. He... She didn't cause this did she?"  
"Stop it. Stop teasing me, taunting me. It's driving me nuts" his hands at her hips. She instantly noticed how warm his hands were, and how fast his warmth flourished through her body, heating up everything.  
"So-Soul?" Maka squeaked. His cloudy, blood coloured irises hovered over her body.

"Every single fricken day." He bent his mouth to her neck and gently nipped it, as she gasped, moving her hips. Towards his cock, hissing at the sudden jolt of pleasure. "With your little girl outfit, but instead hiding a sinfully sexy body. Hiding it from the one person who desired to see it the most." His raspy voice resonated in her tiny ear, biting onto her earlobe.  
She cried in sweet pleasure and her hips thrusted forward, grinding her desperate hips by his shaft. Shocks of pleasure ran through them, now unable to think coherently, Maka rose her hips higher, now rubbing on top of his cock. His hips instinctively met her desperate thrusts. He had a fistful of her long, satin hair.

Her mouth and head by his neck, close to his ear. Her nose constantly rubbing against it, flicking his earlobe. They made sure all skin was in contact, so that's why their clothes were half off, full on skin contact. Searing, sweating, heated skin met each other, causing such sensations that were thought to be myths.

"What's worse is when you speak French, and you're so high and mighty with your fucking sexy accent. Rough and sweet, with your shiny lips making those shapes. And I would daydream where your mouth could be in much better use" Soul growled, his hips thrusted into her dampening spot.  
He trailed his lips from her cleavage to her sweet mouth. He didn't leave anything unexplored, tongue fighting against each other for dominance.  
She caught his bottom lips with her white teeth, her nose brushing against hers, eyes locked together. She let go, and once again he took the sweet pleasure of bruising her lips with his own.

"Say something in French" Soul requested against her lips.  
Maka nodded, and languidly placed his kisses down his jaw back up to his ear.  
"Maka what do you want?" Soul's naughty and adventurous fingers met with the wet material of her soft panties. Her hips jumped at the sudden contact, and merely moaned. Her sweet moans were adorable, and wanted was greedy for more, his long, elegant fingers crept into and under her panties, meeting her soaking, puffy slit. Just gently trailing his fingers and nails across the bundle of nerves.

"Tell me Maka what do you want?"

"Soul. So-Soul... Je. Je...je voudrais, voudrais" Maka stuttered, her mind had gone blank, all she had noticed was the pleasure. Soul groaned, her rolled "r" was perfectly arousing, his erection throbbing ever more.

"Don't you like this? In a classroom. So innocent, so many memories. You don't know how many times I've jerked off because your god damn, fucking sexy French accent of yours." Soul plunged his fingers even harder. Causing Maka to scream slightly in his ear. "So-SOUL. Ahh, please... please"

"Don't you just love it, we're humping each other, in this classroom, in your class spot. I hope to hell there is a wet patch, from your cum, Maka so every time you stand up, and open your pretty little mouth, you'll instantly get the memory of us humping each other's brains out." Soul thrusted his hands into her one more time, and brought them back, his hand dripping of her essence. He instantly sucked on one finger, enjoying the taste immensely, seeing that Maka's mouth had the perfect "O" shape and stuck his sopping fingers in their, and she sucked on them as if her life depended on it.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure, after she had finished, Soul had both hands at her waist again. Controlling her rolling hips, but not very well, until he let go, not caring if he released right now, because her hips were magic.  
Her soft, puffy, bruised lips brushed against his ear.  
"Tré-Trés Bien. So-Soul. Ohhh more more, Monsieur!"

"Shit Maka, you're gunna make me-"

"J'ado- J'adore." Her tongue flicking out at his earlobe, whilst rolling her "R" perfectly.

"Fucking sexy." Soul growled, his hands full of her breasts, massaging, tweaking, squeezing them. Making Maka moan, and arch her back.

"Je t'aime Soul" Maka barely whispered  
Soul growled back, understood, blushing.

"Je t'aime Maka"

* * *

_Translations:_

"Maka Décrivez votre famille."-Maka describe your family

"Ma famille? Je n'ai pas frére et des sœur. Ma parents sont séparés. ma mére est grande, belle et trés forté, pourtant mon pére est mince, stupid et généreux."- my family? I have no brothers or/and sisters. My parents are seperated. My mother is tall, beautiful and very strong, however my father is skinny, stupid and nice.

"Que voulez-vous?"-what do you want?/what would you like?

"Je voudrais deux cent grammes de Pomme de Terre, un baguette etc..." I woul like 200 grammes of potatoes, a baguette, etc...

"Monsieur!"- Mister!/Sir!

"J'adore"- I love

"Je t'aime Soul/Maka" I love you Soul/Maka

_Okay. I hope you guys enjoyed this! XD Sorry if it was awful! Sorry for any mistakes! Sorry if I offended anyone, personally I don't like LEARNING French, however French is an useful language, and extremely sexy when spoken properly. *swoon* So please don't think I think French is the worst language, it's just hard to learn. :p Also sorry if the actual French is wrong, my French is awful, and I had to use Google Translate a little. Also I just wanted to portray Soul liking Maka's intellect. XD SoulXMaka. 3 X Inifity! :)_

_Review please_

_Lots of Love  
Chang  
Xxx_


End file.
